Several different embodiments of silkscreen printers are known which include reciprocatingly moveable printing tables, in which the table is arranged for movement between a first position in which it supports the material to be printed upon while a pattern is applied thereto by means of the stencil and squeegee, and a second position in which t receives and registers the material in position for printing in the first position of said table.
Such silkscreen printers may be constructed for applying print to printed circuit cards (so-called pattern cards). With this latter application in particular, it is a well known fact that the card must be registered accurately in relation to the stencil, and that when particularly precise transfers are required it may be necessary to compensate for stretching of the stencil caused by contact with the squeegee.
It is also known that when printing on printed circuit cards in particular, the undersurface of the stencil must be kept free from printing ink, paste or varnish.